I'm always here for you
by Hiru Akira Hideki
Summary: Lucas lost his beloved brother claus after recent suicide leaving ness to lucas, will hew manage to remove all the painful memories of the blonde's? LucasxNess
1. Chapter 1

"P-Please...don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, but there's no reason to live anymore."

"No!" A gunshot was heard and blood was splattered all over the blonde's face, his eyes widened and shocked looking at the dead ginger, crying at his dead brother.

"W-Why...claus, why?!" He let out a big scream.

"It's all over...my life...is over"

Covering his face, still crying, remembering all the times they spent together happily, but that was already over. Then suddenly the door opened .

"Hey lucas, i brought the snack-"

He dropped a bag of chips and sodas looking shocked, it was ness looking at the dead ginger with lucas crying all over the dead twin.

"W-What happened?!"

"He's gone...ness...gone"

"W-Why claus...why'd you do this..."

Tears started to drop in the dark haired boy's eyes

"Why?!" Lucas let out a big shout.

-3 Months later-

Nothing much changed, lucas was still filled with sorrow and pain after losing his brother when the twin's beloved mother passed away, ness on the other hand, moved on and accepted the past and trying to cheer lucas up, for now they are living at onett in eagleland.

7:30 am, saturday

someone was knocking at lucas's room.

"Hey lucas, wake up! i got omelettes read at the table."

The blonde's eyes started to open and quickly got up yawning and said.

"Y-Yeah...i'm coming" He respond.

Few minutes later...he changed his clothes and quickly moved into the kitchen.

"Finally you're here" Ness said happily

"Thought you wouldn't leave the room again hehe."

"..." He didn't replied and looked sad, ness let out a sigh and try to convince the blonde to move on.

"C'mon luke, it's been 3 months can you just forget about the past and move on?, i'm sure your brother don't want you to be sad" he said

"That's not as easy as you think...being left in the world with painful memories, no one loves you, cares about you anymore..." He stood up and walked away to his room.

"But lucas...i care about you...i-i love you." He said but failed to reach the blonde kid, he slammed the door and locked it.

7:30 pm, Ness was getting worried about lucas, he haven't ate a thing since this morning, ness felt worried sick for lucas, so he tried to confront the blonde kid and knocked at the door and suddenly opened slightly by the blonde kid

"What do you want?" Looking away.

"P-Please lucas, can we just talk for a moment...please?" Said ness.

"Fine." He opened the door and let the dark haired boy to walk in, ness sat down at the floor.

"Lucas..." He said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Looking down very sad

"You were wrong."

"What?" Looking at ness very confused.

"I care about you alot, and...i really...love you." He looked away

Faint blush started at the blonde's face

"W-What?...n-ness?" He was shocked hearing ness say that.

"It's true, i really love you...for a long time now." He smiled looking down

"N-Ness..." The blonde was about to cry, ness came closer to the blonde and pressed his lips to the boy, Lucas was shocked and didn't move an inch...after a few seconds they stopped and catch their breaths for a moment.

((Okay folks that was the first chapter, i will post the second one tomorrow hopefully i won't be damn too lazy to do it.))


	2. Chapter 2

Onward to the next part of chapter one part 2

Ha

Ha

Ha

I Hate myself

.

.

.

...

Lucas' face looked crimson red on what just happened.

"N-Ness...i love...you...too." He replied with a small smile, the dark haired boy smirked, and again pressed his lips to the blonde again, lucas tried to speak but when he tried to, ness suddenly let his tongue in the blonde's, battling for dominance ness won devouring lucas, he reached inside the blonde's shirt and grabbed lucas' right nipple arousing it, this made the blonde cry with pleasure and suddenly ness kissed the blonde's neck until he reached the left nipple sucking it, this made the blonde moaned loudly with pleasure again and for a minute ness stopped and said.

"Can...i...touch you...over there?" He looked at the blonde passionately, the blonde was shocked of what he heard.

"W-What are you...talking abou-" he was suddenly interrupted as ness kissed him again, he couldn't do anything but just let the raven boy dominate his mouth yet again, as they continued doing it ness used his right hand to reach the blonde's pants, lucas windened his eyes surprised of what ness just did to him right now...he quickly pushed ness a little discontinuing the romantic kiss and said.

"W-What are you doing?!" The blonde twitched.

"What?, you don't like it?" He smirked at lucas

"N-No it's just-" was quickly interrupted by the raven haired boy.

"Shh, it's okay there's nothing to worry about, i promise." He gave a reassuring smile at the blonde.

"O-Okay..." said the blonde looking a little bit scared of what will ness do to him...

...

He let the the blonde lie down the floor, he then slowly move his hand to the blonde's pants and then slowly unzipped it and took it off leaving only lucas's boxers, ness liked what he's seeing right now a little bulge in the boy's boxers, he came closer to the blonde and began kissing him again, while they were doing that. Ness' right hand began to explore the lower part of lucas' body until he reached the spot he wanted.

This made the blonde gasp, ness was now touching lucas' hard member, they broke again for a moment.

"You don't need this for now." He grabbed lucas' boxer and throw it off at a random direction. Ness smirked

"Just relax you'll be fine, i'm gonna make you feel better." The blonde nodded looking very red. Ness began licking lucas's hard member and slowly began to suck it. Loud moans filled the air as ness continued doing the blonde kid.

"N-Ness...i-i can't take it i-i'm...gonna."

Ness was waiting for this opportinuty he began sucking it fast.

"N-Ness...Ah!"Ness can feel a warm substance in his mouth, and at that moment the blonde came for the first time. Ness drank it all, although it tasted funny but it was worth it because lucas was very special for him.

"D-Do you...want to return the favor?" The blonde said tiredly.

"Maybe tomorrow night, i've got something special for you that time." He said.

"O-Okay..." He said still tired from the recent activity

"C'mon let's get you to bed" He said, and then he carried the blonde to his bed bridal style. Although lucas was already near his bed but ness didn't want to make the blonde climb into his bed that tired, so he gladly do it himself for lucas.

He tucked in lucas and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince." He said romantically

"W-Wait..." He grabbed the dark haired boy's shirt.

"hmm?...what is it?" He said.

"C-Can you...sleep with me tonight...please?" The blonde replied

"Of course, anything for my love." He smiled.

"T-Thanks." He gladly returned the smiled at ness.

Ness grabbed the sheets and lied down the bed next to lucas

"Goodnight...ness." He kissed the dark haired boy

"Night." He switched off the lamp and they went to sleep.

(Okay, wasn't that stupid enough to write huh?, next chapter is now progressing. I was gonna post this a while ago but i had homework so i got busy and such, so yeah hope you liked it that was my first time writing a yaoi the fact that i'm more used to normal stories but anyways please leave a review if you know how to make it better cause i'm just a beginner, okay i'll see ya)

Ness: How could you rafael!, yes his real name is rafael.

Lucas: I think i'm gonna crawl in the alley of shame now.


End file.
